


The Pack Enduring

by CJTodd2



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Raptors, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Owen Has a Human Kid, Pack Dynamics, Protective Blue, Raptor Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family sticks together no matter what. Even if one of their pack isn't as scaly and clawed as the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics to work on. I have no self control. I wrote this because I thought it would help me focus more if I got it off my chest.

Being a single father wasn’t something Owen Grady every expected he would be. He went from serving in the Navy with a PHD in animal behavioral science and Zoology to getting a job as a dinosaur researcher at the renowned Jurassic World. He enjoyed working with the herbivores and even more so with the few carnivores, but he was the farthest thing from working one of the shows. He was an outdoorsman, he prefered animals to people, he occasionally forgot to shower, but after seeing his pudgy chubby cheeked little baby boy he was all for trying the whole father thing. The mother didn’t want to be in the picture, but it didn’t matter much to Owen mostly since they hadn’t even really had a thing in the first place.

His little nose, his rosebud mouth that gummed on his ears, pink chubby cheeks, fingers that found their way into everything. Little Dante Grady was Owen’s world and as much as his mother disagreed he couldn’t leave his life at Jurassic World even with Dante. The Apatosaurus’ always made him smile and Owen never forgot to put sunscreen and a hat on his precious little baby. The one time his favorite teddy bear had gotten dropped in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo almost ended in disaster when a baby dino had thought it looked tasty and almost took a bite out of it, but the caretakers rescued the teddy saving everyone from having to hear Owen’s little boy’s heartbreaking cries.

The Velociraptors being hatched took a couple tries, but the second hatch yielded one survivor of the clutch and just like when Owen first saw little Dante he instantly fell in love with Bravo, who was renamed Blue, after seeing her signature stripe running down her body. She was so intelligent, sharp, no way in hell docile especially with how she treated the scientists, beautiful. Imprinting on him helped, but Owen tried to radiate calmness, warmth, security, and strength. She scratched his fingers a little with her tiny claws, but thankfully doesn’t nip once he has some bits of meat in her mouth, “You’re gonna do great, Baby Blue, I just know it.”

Dr. Wu said, “She’ll need to be fed often, so I can have some people make rounds to drop food in for her. It will take time to make a new clutch.”

Owen took Blue into his arms ignoring her new initiative to burrow into his Henley, “Raptors are social animals. She doesn’t have a pack at the moment and she can’t just be left alone waiting for food to drop into her cage if you want her to grow up well adjusted. She can stay at my place with me.”

Dr. Wu frowned, “Mr, Grady, you do realize you have an infant son at home and you want to bring an apex predator, even a hatching, into your home?”

Owen spoke to Blue more than he did Henry, “Dante’s being watched by Barry. You’re gonna be real nice to him aren’t you. Baby’s are friends not food. No eating humans. Even Vic Hopkins; don’t want you eating any junk food. Baby Blue’s got those big beautiful eyes just like my baby.”

Dr. Wu rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. One of his assistants on the other hand, “You’re a madman, You’re completely insane.”

Blue gave a squeaky squawk in reply and it made Owen grin, “My psych eval came back just fine thank you. Henry, I wanna be notified when the next clutch is ready to hatch. Until then piss off.”

Dr. Wu sighed and got back to work, “As polite as always, Mr. Grady.”

When Owen first walked into his bungalow with Blue bundled up in his jacket Barry got onto the counter and held a smiling Dante over his head, “Merde! Owen, why in the name of God would you bring that raptor in here! I know you told me to put him in the raptor onesie for the occasion, but this is too far.”

Owen sat Blue down on the floor to let her explore, and Barry seemed to hold Dante even higher into the air. Dante wiggled as he smiled at the baby dinosaur that was sniffing her stroller. Owen explained, “Barry meet Blue. Her whole clutch died, okay, and she can’t be alone. That’s why I brought her here. Just get down from there and let me introduce Dante to Blue.”

Barry slowly climbed down, but kept a close eye on Blue who was watching him with a piercing gaze, “Owen, you know I wanna work with the raptors, but Dante is just a baby. We don’t know Blue might just decide to make the little human out as a midnight snack.”

Owen assured him, “She won’t. If she knows since she knows I’m pack. Dante’s scent will be a little like mine since he’s my baby. He’ll just smell more babyish. Come on, give him here.”

Blue hissed at Barry cautiously and moved back a few paces, but didn’t do anything when Owen walked towards her with Dante in his arms. Barry muttered, “It’s like your introducing the new baby to the family dog.”

Owen chuckled, “That’s ridiculous. Blue’s the new baby here.”

Owen kneeled down and situated Dante on his knee. Dante gurgled with his pudgy hand in his mouth while Blue peeped in return, “Dante, this is Blue. Blue, this is Dante. Be nice to each other. Ohana means family.”

Barry said, “We’re near Costa Rica, not Hawaii.”

“Buddy, don’t bash on Lilo and Stitch. Dante, say hi to Blue.”

Dante reached his wet little hand out to Blue. Owen heard Barry draw in a sharp breath, but he had faith in his new little girl. Barry jumped when Blue squawked, but instead of testing out the baby hand with her teeth she butted into it with her head. Dante tried his best to mimic her squeaking sound. Even if no one else did, Owen had a good feeling about Dante and Blue getting along great.

Blue never once used her claws or teeth against Dante. There were a few accidents with Owen, but never Dante.

As Dante sat in his bouncer, Blue would knock her hands and head against the little toys overhead making him giggle and kick his legs. She would whack them back and forth while Dante held onto his toes. Occasionally biting the toys, but never destroying them since they were Dante’s toy’s and not her’s. Blue would try and copy the baby’s shrieks of joy, and it made Owen smile as much as it nearly gave Barry a heart attack.

It never ceased to freak people out when he took Blue and Dante for a walk around the park. Dante in his stroller, and Blue walking alongside with a binky in her mouth she had commandeered.

Owen tried his damn well hardest to get Dante’s first words to be Dada, but he still got teary eyed when the first word out of his baby boy’s mouth was Boo. It didn’t even take that long for Blue to start responding to it. Sometimes Blue would even respond more to Dante’s baby talk then she would Owen’s clicker.

Blue eventually developed a series of honks to signify calling for her alpha. Long honk, short honk for Owen. Dante tried to emulate it, but eventually just settled for Dada. Blue was developing magnificently, but the time came for her to meet her new packmates. It took some sniffing, some nipping, and some squabbling over strips of meat, but Blue accepted them and the younger ones accepted Blue as the boss. With Charlie, Delta, and Echo Blue really wouldn’t have to stay in his house anymore. He wouldn’t find Blue curled up next to Dante in his bed, or find her guarding his bassinet. She wouldn’t have to curl into a bundle of blankets. She could have a pack to cuddle up with and spend her time outdoors in the small paddock while the big one was being built.

The whole plan might have turned out better if Blue hadn’t been so close to her Alpha and accepted the alpha’s offspring as pack.

Owen got phone call after phone call of people saying the raptors wouldn’t calm down, and wouldn’t stop screeching. He also had to deal with a screaming baby who wouldn’t settle down after his favorite playmate couldn’t be found. He dragged himself across the floor, copying Blue’s noises trying to get a response, and falling back on his diaper clad tush in tears when his searches of the bungalow ended in vain. No one slept very well that night.

The next day the raptors were moved back Owen’s house.

Blue didn’t leave Dante’s side and followed him wherever Owen took him; his highchair, his crib, he had even found Blue managed to get into his playpen at one point.

Delta was the second oldest, quick and attentive, her DNA was definitely more birdlike. She was a quick learner, sometimes even more so than Blue, and she had a strong taste for hot dogs. It was their little secret since if Barry found out he would flip since Delta was his favorite girl.

Charlie was a sweetheart most of the time. She had a nasty habit of going after shoelaces, but she was extremely affectionate and sometimes pretty lazy.

Echo was the youngest. She was loud, mischievous, and determined to prove she was strong even though she was the youngest. She tried to use Owen’s fingers as a chew toy on more than one occasion. He didn’t really mind. He’d only tap or nose when she cut too deep.

They never had any big incidents involving Dante until they started getting bigger and Dante was just over a year old and learning how to walk. Dante would grab onto furniture and bounce himself up and down. He’d hold onto Owen’s fingers as he supported himself onto his chubby legs and on one occasion Owen had caught him holding onto Blue’s claw and the two moved slowly across the kitchen before Dante fell back down.

Dante laid on the floor in the living room and kicked his legs back and forth, “Dada, dada dada! Boo!”

Owen had been in the kitchen giving Blue a check up when he heard Dante calling for them. He didn’t think anything of it since Dada and Boo were some of his favorite words right up there with Cookie, but Blue immediately jumped off the counter and ran into the living room. Owen rushed after her to see Echo dragging Dante across the floor with her teeth dug into his sock. Blue jumped onto Echo and made her let go with her own teeth and claws. Delta ran out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was. Blue let Echo go, but Owen saw a little blood drip onto the floor, but Echo got away and hid.

Dante started to cry, so rather than Blue going after Echo she tried to inspect his foot for any injury. Charlie peeked out of Owen’s laundry basket and hopped over to see what was up. Blue growled in warning at her, but Charlie slowly approached Dante and gently licked at his tears.

They moved away when Owen picked Dante off the floor and rocked him, “Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay, baby boy? Let me see your footsie.”

Owen slowly took the sock off. Some threads were torn on the sock and there were some pinprick bruises from the pressure of Echo’s teeth, but no blood. Dante whimpered and Owen tried to soothe him, “It’s okay, Baby. Did mean old Echo scare you, hmm? It’s okay, Daddy’s here. Blue got Echo into trouble for being mean. It’s okay.”

Dante cried, “Boo, Boo!”

Blue licked his foot and nuzzled her head against Dante and Owen. Charlie and Delta tried to show some love too, but only were allowed after Blue was sure they wouldn’t do anything bad. It took a long time before Blue would even let Echo anywhere near Dante, but Dante forgave her almost immediately, and Blue did too with time.

One thing Owen knew for sure of, no matter what anyone else said, was Blue would protect Dante no matter what.

They would all end up in Owen’s lap with Dante laying on his chest surrounded by Blue until they started getting too big moving on from their toddler raptor stage to nearly full grown raptors. Dante still threw a tantrum saying he was a mean daddy and all the raptors looked at him like Owen had just broken their raptor hearts, but he had no choice. Vic had already been breathing down his neck, but Claire put her foot down. The large permanent paddock had been finished. and even if his house was close enough drive to the paddock it wasn’t close enough for Dante’s taste.

The girls got used to their new home, but Dante still didn’t like not being able to play with them anymore.

Security made it well known they didn’t support Owen’s decision to have Dante around the paddock even though it was only on the catwalk much to Dante and Blue’s dismay. Dante would toddle around and try his hardest to help his daddy with the girl’s training or just play quietly with his toys if the security team on duty were being particularly grumpy.

They’d probably blow a gasket if they knew Owen took Dante into the paddock when no one was around. His girls and little boy were all growing up. Dante was picking up more and more words in English and even some in French, even more puzzling was when Dante would try and speak in squawks and the occasional growl. Blue would seem to know what he was saying and react accordingly. Owen just took it as a sign he needed some human time and be around people who spoke in actual words.

The girls were becoming the vicious apex predators of their ancestry, to really everyone but Owen and Dante. Owen still saw his chihuahua sized little girls who curled into his bed during a thunderstorm. Barry had joked that Dante had four protective older sisters, and Owen couldn’t think of a single thing to counter it.

The park was thriving.

Everything was fine until Owen woke up one day to find his girl’s paddock empty, and his toddler, Dante, was nowhere to be found.

 

**  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue knew something was off.

Something in the pack’s territory had been disturbed, but she couldn’t figure out what. Dante saw how she seemed on edge, Owen didn’t seem to notice since Blue hadn’t been very open about it; she didn’t want to upset the rest of the pack. Once his dad had fallen asleep at home, Dante tiptoed out of the house to the paddock. Blue wouldn’t get any rest if she thought something was wrong, so Dante thought she might if he went into the paddock to sleep with the pack.

They all knew not to harm the human hatchling for he was pack.

Blue was suspicious of the sleeping place, but since Charlie didn’t care and went to sleep anyway. The pack couldn’t just leave her there. Dante would cuddle up next to Blue with the rest of the raptors surrounding him. It was always better when alpha would join in, but they enjoyed having the alpha’s hatching just as much. Just like when they themselves had been hatchlings.

Blue kept a vigilant watch over her pack unable to sleep, but the rest of the pack slept peacefully. Delta would let out little chirps as she slept, Echo’s left leg would twitch, and Dante would try and snuggle his face into Blue’s skin per usual. Everything seemed perfectly fine, but Blue just couldn’t sleep. Something was off. Something was going to happen.

Her fears were realized when the door to their sleeping area closed. There had never been a door before. It had never closed. Never. Blue shrieked and honked to wake up her pack.

_Danger! Danger! Wrong! Wake up! Threat to Pack!_

The pack started to stir confused. Charlie and Dante both whined from being disturbed. Dante asked, “Blue?”

Blue shook Dante off of her. She planned to ram herself into the door to see if she could break it.

They were trapped.

A odd smoke filled their prison which had once been such a safe place. The pack sneezed, hissed, and choked on the horrible smelling smoke. It made their muscles tired and their eyes heavy. Dante was the first to fall over unconscious. Charlie cushioned his fall with her body even though she herself was becoming dreary. Blue was at loss what to do. The pack was in danger. The alpha’s hatchling was hurt. The bad smoke was making the rest of the pack unable to escape. She tried to call for help.

_Alpha! Owen! Help! Pack in danger! Alpha!_

Echo, Charlie, and Delta dropped to the ground as they lost consciousness. Blue tried her hardest to stay awake. She honked and screeched for the alpha to come, but she doubted he would hear.

Eventually she too succumbed to the bad smoke and everything went dark.

Ouchie.

Dante woke up with groggy muscles and one of his arms numb with someone’s head resting on top of it. He could feel Charlie’s gentle breathing beneath his head and someone’s hot breath against his neck. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they had glue stuck in them. Dante didn’t feel good. He wanted his daddy. He wanted Blue. He wanted to cry so they’d come and make the hurt stop, but his mouth wouldn't work.   

Dante heard voices coming from outside. He listened for Owen’s voice, or Barry’s, or even one of the men with the guns. The voices were unfamiliar speaking English with an odd accent that wasn’t like Barry’s or anyone else at the park. One voice stood out from the rest. It was the man with the gray circle mustache. The pack didn’t like him since he strutted around like he was an alpha; a very bad one at that. Dante remembered his daddy calling him Vic.

Vic said, “We had a deal. I help get everything ready, and you get the raptors out. You’ve already been paid. They belong to the United States Military.”

A woman chuckled, “Oh, well the plan has changed a bit. A pack of velociraptors could get us much more money than what you paid. Regarding who the assets belong to doesn’t really matter. You’re the one with guns pointed at you. The assets belong to us. You’ll walk out of here, go back to your pathetic job as a glorified security guard, tell no one of what occurred, and we’ll let you live.”

Vic sounded scared, “No, I won’t---I.”

Dante heard what sounded like the clicking of a gun. The woman said, “You decide if you live or die. Make your choice.”

Vic’s voice shook as he spoke, “Fine.”

Dante had gotten his fingers and toes to move by the time he heard a car rev and drive away. A man scoffed but then spoke in a language Dante didn’t understand, “He reeked of cowardice. We shouldn’t stay here long. We’ll need to put food into the cage so the raptors don’t eat each other, but then we should pack up camp. It’ll take a few hours to get back to Isla Nublar, but he could try and notify someone about where we are. We’ll need to put in a stronger sedative if we want it to last a 15 hour flight.”

The woman also spoke the language, “Yes, I’ll tell Aliz about the sedative. Have Imre help you put the meat in the cage. They shouldn’t be awake yet, but be careful.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Dante slowly moved his arm out from under Echo’s head and sat up when he heard something happening to the outside of the cage. Something like a claw lowered meat down in from the roof and dropped it on the floor. Dante didn’t want meat. He wanted his daddy. He cried out, “Daddy! Daddy!”

A gruff man’s voice said in the odd language, “There’s a child in here!”

The claw lifted Dante out of the cage. He kicked, wiggled, and even tried hissing like the pack until large hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. The cage closed with the pack still inside so he continued to cry. The man wasn’t familiar. He had a rough face and very short hair, and didn’t look like daddy. The man tried speaking in the odd language. When he didn’t get a response he tried a different one, but Dante still didn’t understand. Finally the man spoke in English, “How the hell did you get in there? Do you speak English? Do you understand? What is your name?

Dante sniffled, “Dante. Want daddy. Wanna go home.”

The man said, “My name is Lajos. Why were you in there, _bogárkám_?”

Dante tried kicking Lajos so he would be let down, “I want daddy!”

The woman from earlier had very short hair. She glared at Dante, “How did that child get in there? This must’ve been Hoskins work. Kidnapping a child like that. He could’ve been eaten. What will we do with him?”

Lajos plucked a piece of hay out of Dante’s hair, “We can’t just leave him in the jungle, and we can’t return him to Costa Rica without being caught, Mariska. We continue with the plan. I’ll look after the boy. We continue as planned and then sneak the child back to Costa Rica once we’re through. Someone would be looking for the missing child there.”

Mariska crossed her arms, “Fine, I have to oversee the camp packing up. No one will speak of the child or question it. Just keep it out of my hair.”

Lajos situated the fussy Dante on his hip. He spoke to him in English, “Don’t worry, young one. You should be hungry, hmm? I’ll see if we can find you anything.” He yelled to a woman who was walking past, “Aliz, we need a stronger sedative for the flight!”

Lajos was nice enough as he held Dante in his arms, but wouldn’t put him down as they walked away from the cage. Out of a small slit in the cage Dante saw a dreary eye peek out and peep. He knew instantly it was Blue. He tried to reach out to her so the man would put him down, but he didn’t. He returned her peep and called her name, “Blue!”

Lajos chuckled, “Yes, Aliz’s shirt is blue.”

Lajos didn’t understand. Dante buried his face into Lajos' shirt and sobbed. He couldn’t help Blue, Charlie, Echo, or Delta. His daddy was nowhere to be found.

Dante just wanted to go home.

He wanted his daddy.

* * *

The park was in an uproar.

Any ferries that were to set out from Costa Rica to the island were canceled, and the guests were told there was a sudden maintenance issue. Nothing severe, but the park would be closed until the issue was dealt with.

When Owen saw Dante’s room empty, he tried not to panic and just assumed his mischievous little boy had went to the paddock. He’d be put in time out for it, but Owen did think it as cute when he would find Dante cuddled up next to Blue. He did start to panic when he went to the paddock and his baby and the girls were nowhere to be found. They searched the entire paddock, looked for any signs of the raptors escaping, ACU had an aerial squadron look overhead and teams scoured the park.

The paddock had been tampered with. They couldn’t find any raptor tracks, but found evidence the girl’s had been airlifted out.

Dante must’ve accidentally got caught with them.

Owen ran his voice hoarse yelling at the security teams to get off their asses and find his girl’s and baby boy. For once Vic actually kept his big mouth shut. Owen regretted not putting as much cameras as Vic wanted in the paddock. It probably wouldn’t have been much help since the cameras around the paddock shorted out for for nearly two hours the night before. Claire was doing everything in her power to help. Even Mr. Masarani had given Owen a call and said he’d put as much resources and manpower as he could into finding the pack and Dante.

The raptors being missing would have to be confidential, but they’d have to be found since not only would it be bad on the park if they were found but they cost millions of dollars to make them. No one wanted to put the public in a panic, but whoever broke into the park covered their tracks well. The security team scoured the park over, even going so far as the restricted area looking for any clues.

Some of the other trainers had come to offer Owen support while security was amped up on some of the other animals. After his initial fury, Owen just started going about in a haze. He barely remembered the supposedly comforting words any of the people tried to tell him, and it took a few minutes before he realized Barry was standing next to him as Owen sat on the front steps of his bungalow with Dante’s favorite teddy bear in his hands. A little dark brown bear with black bead eyes and a black sewed on nose. The bear that had almost met his end to a baby triceratops. Barry put his hand on Owen’s shoulder, “We’ll find them, Owen. Masarani has the money and people. They wouldn’t have gotten far and the girl’s wouldn’t go down without a fight.”

Owen ran a hand through his hair, “Dante’s only 3 years old. Barry, he’s barely potty trained. My baby and my girls are gone.”

One of the more stupid members of the security team was nearby, “If the assets were locked in a cage with the kid, there’s always the chance they---um---well they would’ve looked for some food source---”

Barry shouted at the man, “ _Nique ta mere!_ No one asked you, Donald. Get out of here.”

The guard quickly ran off. Owen patted Barry’s hand, “The girls wouldn’t do that. Not ever. You know how much they love Dante, especially Blue, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.”

Barry sighed, “I know. It’s just---wouldn’t that seem to go against their instincts. Wouldn’t they just leave what was dragging them down if they were trying to survive in an environment they knew nothing about.”

Owen rubbed his thumbs across the bear’s torso, “Blue will protect Dante no matter what. He’s pack to them just like I am.”

Barry murmured, “I sure hope so.”

* * *

The plane ride was long, lonely, and boring. Lajos tried to keep him entertained, but Dante knew he was an enemy. Blue always warned him about enemies. Lajos had taken part in taking him from his home, from his daddy, and locking up and knocking out his pack. He fed Dante, made sure he was clean and comfortable, and was nice, but an enemy all the same.

They made a few stops, but Dante wasn’t allowed out of the plane.

When they got to the final stop Dante asked Lajos where on the map they were. Lajos was reluctant, but pointed to a country across the ocean from where the park was. Owen had showed him where they lived in a map before; home seemed so far away. It made him cry again, but it also made Mariska angry so Dante tried to be quiet.

The weather wasn’t as humid as it had been at the park or the camp they had been before. It was a lot wetter, but still warm enough where Dante wasn’t cold being outside. Everyone scurried around to set up camp, and since Lajos was too busy to look after him Dante made himself comfortable sitting outside the cage near the unconscious raptors. It took long enough waiting for Dante’s feet to go numb as he sat on them waiting for the pack to start to stir. Blue’s golden eyes blinked through the small openings in the cage. Her eyes met Dante’s. She honked softly in an attempt to not get anyone else’s attention.

_Escape. Must Escape. Must get back to Alpha. Unknown territory, Hatchling alright?_

Dante still had some trouble with some of Blue’s speak just like he did the people in the park who spoke Spanish, but he understood enough to get by. He replied back to her in soft hisses and growls.

_Dante alright. Far from home territory. Scared. Don’t know what to do._

Blue clicked comfortingly.

_You need removable killing claw. Need supplies. Take from enemies. When enemy sleeps unlock the cage.  Escape. We’ll get to alpha. Together. Safe._

Lajos took Dante away when they saw Blue and heard Echo making it known she was awake and not happy. Blue snarled at him, but he still took Dante away from the cage, “That’s not safe, little one. Stay in the camp, and you can walk around and see the forests. Just don’t go near the cage.”

Dante replied, “O’tay. I be good.”

Dante thought he had been pretty good. He ate all his food, drank water, didn’t pinch anyone, but there was a difference in being good to friends and being good to enemies. Just like Blue told him to he found a satchel, hid it, and put in things he thought he would need that weren’t already in the bag: Some water bottles, a removable claw that Owen said was a knife, some snacks, his daddy’s clicker Dante found in his pocket, and a compass his daddy had taught him to read. Even if the territory was unknown Dante knew Blue would know what to do once they were out of the cage.

She wasn’t the beta for nothing.

It was a bit more difficult than Dante had anticipated it to be to stay up late until everyone had gone to bed. He was sleepy, but there were only a few men with guns around the outer perimeter of the camp. He was really quiet sneaking out of the tent before grabbing his bag and shushed the pack before they could start honking and screeching when he got to the cage. The lock was difficult to figure out, but he had to go slow so no one would hear. Dante was just glad it didn’t need a key, but it was still a lot more difficult than the lock in the house. Charlie tried to give him pointers, but she didn’t know the full extent of the lock either.

He finally got it unlocked and was hit with the barrage of pack licks, gentle head buts. and snuggles. Echo nosed at the satchel, but left it alone when Blue growled at her. Delta put her head under him and Dante slid down her neck to sit on her back. He nuzzled his face against her warm body. He clicked and peeped.

_Safe. Pack. Go home. Escape._

Charlie scouted ahead of them and kept an eye out for any guards.

_Escape. Now._

Blue gave them permission and gave Dante one last nudge with her snout against his face.

_Escape. Pack. Go home. Go home to Alpha. Escape now!_

Silently like the predators they were, in the dark of night with a young human on Delta’s back, they all darted in formation into the trees. Away from the camp. Away from the enemies. The pack would get as far away as they could. They would hunt, find shelter, and rest.

They’d find Alpha.

They were going to find Owen.  

 ****  



End file.
